Monster
by Quid
Summary: Dots temper gets the best of her, and she does something she deeply regrets. She leaves with no intentions to ever return. After all, who could love a monster?


Monster

"Aaaaaand…..cut!" Yelled the assistant director.

"Finally!" Cried Wakko "My butt was starting to fall asleep!" he rubbed his numbing backside. He had been sitting on Dr. Scratchnsniffs desk for over an hour now, while he, Yakko and Dot sang what was supposed to be a three minuet song. However he kept forgetting his lines, Scratchy couldn't get his facial expressions straight and Dot kept messing up her dance routine. They had done nearly a hundred takes before they got it right.

"My feet will be sore for a week!" Moaned Dot as she plopped down and rubbed her aching feet.

"Clear the set! You can go home now!" Yelled the assistant director. Yakko frowned. He hated overzealous new directors. "Meet back here at 9:00 tomorrow, and we'll finish the rest of the cartoon! I want everyone here on time! And ano-GIRK!" Yakko chuckled at the sound an annoying director made when his megaphone was shoved backwards down his throat.

"Come on sibs, I'm hungry" He strut out of the studio with Wakko behind him and Dot bringing up the rear.

Back at the tower the Warners were polishing off their dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeeeesssss……?" Called Dot. A muffled voice drifted over to the table

"Warners? Uh, the Network Censors want to see you. Again." Wakko and Dot glared at Yakko.

"What? How do you know it was me? I'll have you know I haven't said anything the Censors wouldn't like all week!"

"What about that crack about Minerva Mink?" Growled Dot.

"Ah……that was a……oh forget it. Lets get this over with." Yakko shuffled out the door.

"And what about that 'sire' joke in that last episode?" snorted Wakko as they made their way down the ladder.

"Or the time you wouldn't stop staring right at Hello Nurse's-"

"Ok, ok I get the point!" Cried Yakko, cutting is sister off. This was the second time this month the Censors had called them to their office. It was the same thing every time they went: A long lecture, a few threats, and some extra appointments to Scratchy's office. Big deal.

They arrived at the Censors office a few minuets later. A chubby blonde woman who looked more suited to being and anchorwoman was waiting for them.

"Sit down." She ordered. The Warners sat. "No, no, no! In the_ chairs_!" sighed the woman. Once they were seated she continued. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here."

"No, not really." Yawned Wakko. The woman ignored him.

"You're all here for an important seminar on violence and why it should be avoided. In a few moments Dr. Kindly will come in and start the seminar. I expect you all to listen." Right on cue and shriveled old man with a ridiculous toupee stepped into the room.

"Alright you three." Grumbled Kindly, "I'll get right to the point. Your show is one of the worst I have ever seen in regards to cartoon violence. You seem to think hitting someone with an oversized mallet solves everything, and we just cannot let this show continue to air with that kind of attitude…" Dot was asleep before her head hit Yakko's shoulder.

"YOU!" Barked Dr. Kindly, jabbing a finger in Dots direction. "You're the worst out of all three of you! You're aggressive behavior is out of control, you little monster! I cant even believe they let YOU on the stupid show in the first place! For Gods sake you don't belong in TV you belong in an insane asylum!"

"MONSTER?!" Dot leapt up on Dr. Kindly's desk and shoved an accusatory finger into his chest. "Who do you think you are?!" She screeched "Do you have any-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Thundered Kindly, shoving Dot off his desk. "I can't deal with this! Tell the director to put a hold on the show! I want this one," he pointed at Dot "In Scratchnsniff's office 24/7 until she can control herself! You three! Get out! OUT!"

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot fled the building before anything else could happen. Dot was still angry by the time they got down the street.

"Aw, come on Dot. I bet they won't really lock you in Scratchy's office." Said Wakko. Dot remained silent. They were almost to their tower when a security guard stopped them.

"Alright you," he growled, pointing at Dot " Scratchnstiff's office. Now." Dot ignored him completely and continued walking. "I SAID Scratchnstiff's office you monster!" He picked her up by the nape of her neck. Little did she know that 'monster' had become her nickname among some of the staff. After a long day in the studio and getting yelled at by the censors, this was the final straw. Dot's rage bubbled over. Her jaw clenched and her usually adorable face contorted into something you might expect to see on a gargoyle. Yakko put an arm around his brother and backed up. Dot was really starting to scare him. He didn't think he had ever seen her this angry.

In one swift movement Dot grabbed the night stick from the security officers belt and dealt a crushing blow to his face. The officer howled in pain and dropped her, but Dot wasn't finished. She unleashed her pent up anger on the poor cop.

The night stick was smeared with blood, and Dot was still going at it when Yakko stepped in. He picked her up from behind.

"Dot! What's the matter with you?! Stop!" But she had no intention of doing so. Instead she brought the night stick down on Yakkos face as Wakko looked on in horror. Yakko's cry of pain snapped Dot out of it. She looked from the crumpled and unconscious security guard to the blood flowing from her brother's now broken nose. Her rage was replaced by nauseating guilt.

"I…Yakko, I…" Her throat began to close up, and tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I'm so sorry!" She reached out and hand towards Yakko, only to have it shoved away.

"You're sick!" Screamed Yakko, shielding Wakko from her. "They're right about you! You're a monster!!!" He stormed off, Wakko at his side, desperately trying to see the extent of Yakkos injury.

Dot stood there for a moment, the words echoing in her head. _You're sick! You're a monster! You're sick!..._She felt like she was going to throw up. What had she done? Tiny raindrops spattered against the pavement. Dot knew she had better get going. It took one step in the direction of the water tower for her to realize she couldn't go home. Her heart sank as an image of Yakkos bloody, broken nose flashed in her mind. She could never go home. She turned and began to walk towards the gates. It was beginning to get dark by the time she reached them and the guards didn't even notice her as she slipped out. She walked down the street in a stupor, oblivious to the freezing rain pouring down on her, the cars zooming by and the vague sound of an airplane thundering overhead. All she could feel was the overwhelming guilt and sorrow inside her. It was dark by the time she came to an ally way, a mile or so away from the studio. Not knowing what else she could do, Dot sat down against a wall in the ally and sobbed. She sobbed and wailed until her throat burned and her chest hurt. And still all she could see was Yakko's bloody face, and Wakko's mask of horror. _You're a monster! You're a monster…you're a monster…you're a monster…_

"Yakko! Let me see!" whined an exasperated Wakko. Yakko was bent over the kitchen sink, cupping his hands with water, and rinsing off his nose, now that the bleeding had stopped. He turned toward Wakko. His nose was nearly twice its normal size, and had gone from red to a dark purple. Wakko considered it for a moment. "You should really get that looked at, Yakko."

"Yeah, I will" sighed Yakko, flopping down on the couch and bringing a hand to his still-throbbing nose. "As soon as Dot comes home."

"Its been two hours…" Mused Wakko as he joined his brother on the couch. "are you sure she's ok?"

"She's fine. She'll probably be home any minuet." Yakko looked down at his feet. "I shouldn't have called her a monster." He said after a few seconds. "I just…have you ever seen her that mad? She was going to kill that poor security guard! Wakko, she was going to kill him! Maybe she should spend a few hours in Scratchnsniff's office, I think she may really need some help…" Yakko's mind wandered back to their days on the streets. He remembered how Dot had tried to fight off a stray dog that had found their stash of food. How she fought off other hobos, intent on stealing what little money they had had. Even though Yakko had assumed the role of guardian, Dot, oddly enough, had always seemed to take responsibility for her brothers physical safety. Maybe she had always had that temper, maybe he had just never noticed it.

Wakko got up and crossed the room to look out the window.

"Yakko, are you sure she's ok?" Yakko nodded.

An hour later, they called the police.

A strange clanking sound woke Dot from her sleep. The ally she was in was pitch dark now, and she couldn't see a thing. She sat back and waited for her eyes to adjust. Sometime in her sleep, she had come to a conclusion. She _was _a monster. And she was never going back. Dot had spent the first five years of her life on the streets. Surely she could manage. Another clanking sound came from further in the ally, followed by a hollow moan. In the dim light she could see a hobo clanking an empty bottle of beer against the ground, trying to break it open. Dot decided this was her invitation to get out of there. She had seen plenty of drunk bums in her life, and knew how unpredictable they were.

She headed down another side ally, going further and further into a concrete jungle. She had just decided to find some food when the scrunch of boots on gravel reached her ears. She dove behind a trash can just in time to avoid to police officers, shining flashlights down the ally. She wondered if they were looking for her. Dot held her breath as the came closer. There was no way they were going to catch her. She just couldn't face her brothers and the studio staff after what she had done. Even then, she would be in big trouble for beating up that security guard. Dot waited until she couldn't hear the officers any more before she dared come out of her hiding place. She could never be found. Four days went by. Dots stomach was plastered to her spine, and she looked like a living skeleton. Ever since she had nearly been caught by the police, she hadn't left the deep allies, and the only food she had found was a long dead pigeon, eaten feathers and all. At times, especially at night, or when she stood up and found that her head swam with the effort, she wanted to go home. But then she reminded herself that she was a monster. And monsters could not be loved, and she continued doing what she was doing.

Glaring sunlight from an open window woke Wakko. He shielded his eyes and rolled out of bed. His brother was standing at the window, looking down on the streets below.

"Any news?" Asked Wakko. This had become a daily question. Yakko shook his head. The daily answer. Four days and his sister had not been found. Wakko looked at his brothers thin frame, silhouetted by the sun. He knew Yakko blamed himself. "We'll find her…" assured Wakko. To his great surprise, Yakko's ears perked up. Slowly, Yakko turned to his brother, a big grin spreading across his face.

"Your right! _We'll_ find her! Wakko, you're a genius!"

"Yakko…have you gone insane?"

"Wakko, don't you get it! We haven't been allowed in on the search, right? That's the reason they haven't found her! I mean, who else is better to find her?" Wakko smiled.

"We know she liked being near a park! Remember when we lived on the streets? She always wanted to stay near one!"

"Exactly!" Yakko was already headed towards to door.

The security guards weren't a problem. In fact, it alarmed Yakko. Getting out of the studio was a piece of cake. How hard would it be to get _in_ the studio? He pushed the thought from his mind as he and Wakko headed down the street. The first place they would look was a park they had spent countless night in as bums. Three hours later, and they were still Dot-less. A horrible thought kept trying to push its way into Yakko's mind. Was there even a Dot to find? Was she dead? Yakko shook his head and walked on, following Wakko to another part of the city. _She's dead…_a tiny voice in the back of his head said. _She's dead…she's dead…she's dead…_Then, an even more horrible thought occurred to him. _She's dead, and the last thing I said to her was 'You're a monster'._ Yakko stumbled into an ally and threw up.

"Yakko!" yelped Wakko, jumping away from the splatter. Yakko wiped his mouth on his arm and leaned against the wall. A choking, hacking laugh echoed from within the ally.

"What's wrong boy? Allergic to me? I aint that bad!" The voice laughed again.

"Who are you?" Asked Wakko as he peered into the darkness.

"Who are _you?_" Asked the voice. Yakko and Wakko made their way into the darkness. A scraggly bum was sitting on an old crate. "Welcome gents!" He laughed. Yakko stepped forward.

"Have you seen a little girl that looks like us? She's wearing a pink skirt?" Yakko inquired, though he had run out of hope. The bum scratched his chin.

"Yeah…I believe I have…just down yonder." He gestured deeper into the labyrinth of allies. Yakkos heart leapt into his throat.

"Show us!" Wakko demanded. The bum shrugged and walked off, signaling for the brothers to follow him. They had been walking for nearly fifteen minuets before the bum stopped and turned to Yakko and Wakko.

"You know…now that I look at you…maybe that wasn't her I saw…" He growled. In truth, he sounded sincere, but his eyes glinted in a way that made Yakko and Wakko realize that they were in trouble. BIG trouble.

Before they could run the bum had each of them ensnared in a meaty arm. The bum sneered at Yakko. "You first…" he laughed. From within his numerous jackets he withdrew a short, sharp knife. He threw Wakko down and pinned him to the ground with a foot. Then, he shoved Yakko up against a wall. "Jack be nimble…" the bum tested the edge of his knife against his finger. "Jack be quick…" The skin on his finger split open. The bum grinned. "Jack jump over a-"

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!" The bum's face barley had time to go from sinister to surprised before a metal rod about half an inch in diameter hit him squarely in the back of the head. Wakko twisted under the bum's foot, trying to get a look. Yakko's jaw dropped as he saw who had swung the rod.

Dot looked emaciated. Her pink skirt was help up by a frayed piece of twine, and Yakko marveled at how she could still swing the rod hard enough to stun the bum. The bum squeezed his eyes shut in pain for a few seconds before he turned to look at who had hit him. He laughed and turned back to Yakko.

"Hey, boy! I found your sister!" The bum's laughs were cut short by another blow to his head. "Listen you…!" He said as he lunged towards her. But Dot was quick, and she batted him aside with the rod just before he reached her.

"Dot! Run!" Screamed Yakko, panic rising in him. Dot didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes were still trained on the bum as he struggled to his feet. He lunged at her again, but this time, instead of hitting him with the rod, she threw it. She had intended for it to hit him square in the head, hopefully knocking him out, but it missed its mark and lodged itself in the bums left eye. He screamed in pain and blindly lunged at her one last time.

When Dot had seen her brothers in trouble, she had planned to do anything to save them. She promised herself that if they all made it, she would go home, no questions asked. She would _live_ in Scratchy's office if she had too! She had also planned to ignore any pain she felt. She had to save her brothers! She would be like those people on TV who never screamed or staggered, or passed out when hurt. However, when the knife plunged into her torso, and the white hot pain seared through her entire body, she did all three.

Wakko and Yakko didn't even notice the bum run off, deeper into the labyrinth. All they could see was their sister. The knife up to the hilt in her stomach, she staggered backwards and fell. Yakko opened his mouth and let out a hollow scream. In less than a second he skidded to a halt next to her and bent down. Wakko was already there, leaning over her.

"She's alive!" Wakko confirmed. For once in his life, Yakko was at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before any sound came out.

"Wakko! Go get help! Quick! I'll stay here with Dot." Wakko was off like a shot. Yakko sat there for a few more seconds before gathering Dot in his arms. He held his broken sister close and cried. He stroked her hair and cried until the ambulance came. He cried inside the ambulance, he cried in the waiting room, and he was still crying when the police arrived in the hospital.

One month later Dot was squirming in Scratchnsniff's office.

"Now, I vant you to tell me vhy you are feeling zis anger. You tell me you were feeling responsible for you brothers lives on ze streets, ja? Vhy are you feeling zis vay?" Dot squirmed again.

"I already told you. I don't know." She sighed. She had made a quick recovery in the hospital. In fact, the worst thing about her stay had been the first visit from Yakko and Wakko. She had never seen Yakko look so bad. His eyes where hollow, and he was shaking. He had broken down completely when she had told him why she hadn't come home. Dot knew he felt guilty for making her feel that way. And Wakko had even cried. Wakko! She could hardly stand Yakko crying, but Wakko? He never cried! Yakko had apologized for saying she was sick, and she was a monster. Dot had apologized for loosing her temper and breaking his nose. Wakko really had nothing to apologize for, but did so anyway. Then Dot had apologized for making Yakko's nose look like a rotten tomato. Wakko apologized for Dots entire face, and Yakko apologized for nearly puking on Wakko. They were all laughing by the time her brothers had had to leave, and that had been that.

Unfortunately for her, Dot had been assigned weekly visits with Dr. Scratchnsniff. She squirmed again. Just as Scratchy was about to open his mouth and say something else an earth-shattering **BOOM** shook the office.

"Vat? Vat is zis?" Scratchy looked around. "Stay right here." He said as he stepped out of the office to join the crown that was gathering outside. As soon as he left the cover of the air vent on the ceiling fell to the ground with a clank.

"Sis!" A familiar voice hissed from the air shaft.

"Yakko!" Dot gasped in surprise. Yakko lowered himself halfway down into the room, his feet held by Wakko. Dot grabbed on to his outstretched had and he hoisted her up into the shaft with them. The Warners laughter echoed down the air vent as they made their way to the tower.


End file.
